Hittebarnet
by Mjus
Summary: Av en enda anledning begav sig Izumi Curtis in i en gränstvist, men när hon ligger skadad och nära döden hittas hon av ett litet barn. Rated T for character death


Hallå allihop! Ovanligt att jag skriver på svenska, men jag tyckte att jag borde komma ihåg mitt modersmål. Jag skrev den här för ett tag sen och det var meningen att den skulle bli längre, men det blev inte så. Hoppas ni gillar den trots allt!

* * *

><p><strong>Hittebarnet<strong>

Askan blåste runt i vinden. Glöden hade inte dött men det fanns inget mer som kunde brinna. Solen låg argt på med sina vassa strålar som för att steka platsen ytterligare för att ha tvingats se vad som hände. Marken var översållad med resterna av byn såväl som invånare och soldater. Stanken av lik och brända kroppar låg som ett täcke över platsen. Ingen hade varit beredd på attacken, ingen hade kunnat fly, och om någon hade överlevt så orkade de inte ropa på hjälp.

En hade överlevt, knappt. Hon låg till hälften begravd under en fallen vägg och väntade på räddning, vore det upprensarna eller döden. Hon orkade inte röra sig. Adrenalinet från attacken, skräcken och elden hade berövat henne all energi. Hur skadad hon var hade hon ingen uppfattning om. Känslan av smärta dövades av tomheten hon kände inom sig. Ett hål som bara växte sig större. Någonstans knastrade trä som piskrapp och påminde henne om varför hon var här. En anledning född ur desperation och förtvivlan. Ett barns överdrivna beslutsamhet. Den här gången hade hennes frustration utvecklats i en riktning hon inte varit beredd på; att bege sig huvudstupa in i en gränstvist. Hon hade inte kunnat vara mer dumdristig.

Hon öppnade ögonen, tänkte på Cig, mannen som inte längre väntade på henne, och lade därför inte märke till vad hon såg genom grus, aska och damm. Inte förrän ett par små händer började skaka henne. Då tittade hon upp från gruset för att se en liten, ursprungligen klarröd tröja. Ett barn! Hon log lite åt tanken att ett barn hade hittat henne före upprensarna. Ett hittebarn i omvänd bemärkelse.

Barnet tog något som såg ut som en termos som stod bredvid, hon hade för mycket grus i ögonen för att kunna se ordentligt vad det var, och tömde innehållet över hennes huvud. Vatten. Vattnet svalkade ett sår hon inte känt till att hon hade på tinningen. Det kändes overkligt skönt. Samtidigt insåg hon hur törstig hon var och slickade i sig dropparna som rann över läpparna. Det var svårt eftersom tungan var så torr, men hon fick i sig några få droppar och allt sögs upp av den torra tungan.

Barnet tittade på en stund innan det sprang iväg. Hon hade inte kraft att ropa eller sträcka ut en arm för att hålla det tillbaka. Hon ville inte bli lämnad ensam på denna stinkande, rykande plats. Även om det bara var ett barn så var det en människa som kunde röra vid henne och som hon kunde känna.

Det gick minuter och hennes förtvivlan, självförakt och ensamhet växte för varje sekund. Hon önskade att upprensarna skulle komma så att hon fick höra röster istället för resterna av ett krig hon önskade att hon aldrig gett sig in i.

Då kom barnet plötsligt tillbaka. Hon hörde hur barnets andhämtning väste in och ut. Termosen var full igen och vattnet sköljde över hennes huvud svalt, helande och välkommet. Utan möjlighet att förhindra det började hon gråta.

Det lilla barnet ställde ifrån sig termosen och kramade om hennes huvud och hon grät ännu mer, hostade och hulkade samtidigt så att hennes bortdomnade kropp ryckte och skakade. Lättnad och tacksamhet blandades i snyftningarna och hennes hand klamrade sig fast vid barnets kläder. Hon tackade Gud. Hon var inte ensam. Det var bara ett barn, men hon var inte ensam.

Till slut kunde hon inte gråta mer och barnet knuffade på hennes axel så att hon låg på rygg och stirrade upp mot en molnfri himmel. Allt grus hon haft i ögonen var borta tack vara alla fällda tårar. Hon önskade att det funnits moln som gömde henne för den brännande solen medan barnet sprang iväg med sin termos igen. Hon hoppades att det skulle hämta mer vatten eller någon som kunde hjälpa henne fri från bråten som täckte henne från höfterna och ner. Det gjorde ont, men kändes skönt att ha bytt ställning. Det sträckte i ryggen och magen upp till axeln och hon hade inte haft något emot att kunna vrida sig åt andra hållet. Hur länge hon hade legat stilla var hon inte alls säker på, men tillräckligt länge för att det skulle ta emot att röra sig. Det var inte bra för hennes kropp att ligga stilla så länge efter att ha sprungit så mycket att blodet rusat upp i huvudet.

Barnet kom tillbaka med vatten. Den här gången hälldes det försiktigt över hennes mun och hon drack och hostade om vartannat. Någonstans undrade hon var barnet hittade vatten och om det faktiskt var ofarligt att dricka.

Resten av dagen tog barnet hand om henne. Hämtade vatten och hällde över hennes brännande sår, gjorde till och med ett försök att förbinda dem. Det gick klumpigt men barnet försökte med ett litet barns envishet, och även om det inte blev bra så var hon tacksam. Föräldrarna, den ena eller båda, hade kanske varit läkare och barnet gjorde sitt bästa för att imitera sina iakttagelser av dem. Om inget annat så fick hon i alla fall såren tvättade.

När solen äntligen sjönk och bäddade in dem i ett rött skimmer kom barnet tillbaka med en filt. Barnet lade den över hennes kropp och lade sig sedan bredvid henne under filten. Den tillhörde nog militären, en tjock yllefilt. I den här byn hade det bara funnits säckväv och lin. Men en kraftansträngning lyckades hon vända sig på sidan igen, sträcka ut en arm och lägga den om den lilla kroppen. Ett par ljusa ögon såg in i hennes mörka och log.

* * *

><p>Hon slog upp ögonen. Solen hade inte kommit tillbaka och det var kallt i luften, men något annat fanns i närheten. Något som rörde sig. Plundrare? Upprensarna? Barnet låg kvar under hennes arm, vaken och spänd. Hon drog den lilla kroppen mot sig, tryckte den mot sitt bröst och gömde det under filten. Innan hon visste vem och vad som rörde sig i mörkret skulle hon skydda barnet.<p>

Steg. Tunga kängor. Soldater? Ingenting sades så hon kunde inte avgöra om de var vänner eller fiender. Till dess skulle hon behandla dem som fiender och försvara sig om så behövdes. Den lilla kroppen darrade mot hennes bröst och hon höll den hårdare mot sig, försökte ge tröst med bara sin arm och sina hjärtslag. Till sin egen förvåning var hennes hjärta lugnt.

Stegen kom närmare. De var flera. Spanare? Genom mörkret såg hon deras siluetter, försiktiga och med lyfta vapen. Deras huvuden vred och vände på sig och den kvarvarande glöden reflekterades rött i deras ögon och utrustning. Stanken av ruttnande lik stack i näsan och förnekade henne möjligheten att kanske kunna känna dofterna från dem som rörde sig i mörkret.

Plötsligt stod det någon över henne. Bakom henne. Hon visste det, hon kände det. Hennes hjärta accelererade. Den någon som hittat dem satte sig på huk och drog av henne filten så att både hennes trasade uniform och barnet syntes. Vilken sida deras upphittare än tillhörde skulle han veta vems sida hon stod på. Hon kände barnet röra sig, titta upp på den som stod över dem. Vad skulle hon göra? Hon hade inga vapen. Vad gjorde hon om de dödade henne och tog barnet? Vad skulle de göra med barnet?

En valkig hand lades över hennes huvud på ett så ömsint sätt att hon försiktigt vände på huvudet och lyckades titta upp i ett obekant mörkt ansikte. Hon kunde inte se ordentligt, men i blicken som mötte hennes fanns ingen fientlighet. Filten täckte dem igen, den här gången över hennes huvud.

Stegen började röra sig förbi och bort. Hon vågade inte röra sig. Barnet låg också väldigt stilla mot hennes bröst. Till slut var det tyst igen. Barnet låg så stilla att hon blev rädd. Än hade hon inte kraft att röra mer än armarna och huvudet, och även det var bara knappt, men hon lyckades skaka den lilla kropp hon höll i försiktigt. Filten vågade hon inte slänga av dem och inga ljud vågade hon ge ifrån sig. Barnet rörde sig inte. Förtvivlan kom tillbaka. Hade barnet dött? Hade mannen gjort något utan att hon märkte det? Vad skulle hon göra? Hennes andhämtning blev stötig och hon kände sig spyfärdig.

Då rörde sig barnet. Lite, försiktigt, som om det var svårt, sträckte barnet ut en hand och klamrade sig fast vid hennes kläder. Lättnaden sköljde över henne och hon kände hur utmattad hon var. När hon öppnade ögonen igen var det ljust. Barnet låg kvar mot hennes bröst med ett fast grepp om hennes kläder.

Försiktigt lyfte hon armen och tittade ut. Morgonen var redan långt liden och än så länge låg de i skugga. Det verkade ofarligt att försöka ta sig ifrån denna döda plats.

Det gjorde ont att röra sig igen. Hon hade legat stilla alldeles för länge och hon var inte säker på om hon hade någon blodtillförsel i höften hon låg på. Varför hon hade tagit värvning hade hon glömt. Vad som hade hänt var oväsentligt. Varför hon var här brydde hon sig inte om. Allt som betydde något nu var att leva och ta barnet med sig.

De små händerna drog i hennes kläder när barnet vaknade och märkte att hon rörde sig.

"Det är ingen fara", sade hon, eller försökte. Hon kände inte igen sin egen röst och visste inte om barnet förstod. Hon var torr i halsen igen och började genast hosta när hon andades in den torra luften och det askblandade dammet som fortfarande yrde omkring. Det gjorde ont. Bröstet, magen, höften, halsen, allt gjorde ont. Allt hade domnat bort medan hon låg där med bara barnet att hålla fast vid. Nu blev hon än en gång påmind om att hon hade en illa skadad kropp. Hon visste inte om hon kunde stå på benen eller om hon ens hade några kvar. Armarna hade hon kvar, det visste hon, men om hon fortfarande ägde ett par ben kunde hon inte avgöra så länge de låg begravda.

Barnet lösgjorde sig från henne, men den här gången fångade hon tröjan. Hon kunde inte prata genom hostningarna, men hon ville inte att barnet skulle gå. Männen som varit där under natten kunde fortfarande vara i närheten. Då fick hon en liten skvätt vatten i ansiktet. Termosen! Barnet skulle hämta vatten igen. Hon nickade och släppte taget. De små fötterna hade sotfläckiga skor och hon såg på dem medan de sprang iväg.

Hostningarna lugnade sig när hon tryckte en kant av filten mot ansiktet för att kunna dra djupa andetag utan att bli kvävd. Den luktade man. Hostattacken hade berövat henne den lilla kraft hon vilat sig till, men hon ville inte ge upp nu. Hon hade ett barn att ta hand om.

En ouppmärksammad del av hennes hjärna undrade varför upprensarna inte kommit än.

Med samma oförtröttliga envishet som barnet försökte hon ta sig ut ur sitt fängelse. Eftersom väggen landat på henne när hon försökt smyga från ett skydd till ett annat visste hon att bakom knäna fanns en sten som hon hoppades hade tagit största delen av smällen. Men det gjorde så otroligt ont att försöka dra sig ut att hon gav upp. Istället försökte hon vicka på tårna, men en smällande smärta sprang upp genom ryggraden och slog henne i huvudet så att hon nästan tuppade av. Hon försökte sig inte på det igen.

Det lilla barnet återvände med termosen på nytt fylld med vatten. Hälften av det forsade i en långsam ström över hennes huvud innan hon höll upp handen. Barnet slutade hälla och satte sig på huk framför henne. Det var smärtsamt, till och med plågsamt, men hon lyckades resa sig på armbågarna och fick barnets hjälp att dricka. Det smakade sand och kalk, men hon var så törstig att hon struntade i realistiskt tänkande och lät vätskan sugas upp av sin torra tunga, gom, svalg och hela vägen ner i magen. Hur mycket av det som togs upp direkt av kroppen innan det nådde magen visste hon inte, men när termosen var tom mådde hon mycket bättre utan att känna sig illamående. Det gav henne ny kraft att försöka göra sig fri.

Barnet försökte, på gott och ont, att hjälpa till, först genom att dra och slita i henne, något hon redan lärt sig borde undvikas. Barnet kunde inte känna hur ont det gjorde i henne. Att försöka flytta på bråten var till en början en god idé, tills hon hörde att något av stenen tappade fäste, lossnade och klämde fast en del av henne så att hon skriade. Hon hörde bara knappt att hennes skri ekade. Vad som hände sen hade hon ingen aning om.

* * *

><p>Värme och vatten väckte henne. Det var otroligt varmt där hon låg och vatten hälldes sakta över hennes huvud. Hon kunde inte se klart men när hon vände på huvudet såg hon en bekant tröja. Barnet var kvar hos henne. Hon hostade när hon försökte svälja vattnet som rann ner i hennes hals och barnet slutade genast. Istället stupade den lilla kroppen över hennes huvud i något som troligtvis var en lycklig omfamning. Hon visste inte. Kontakten med verkligheten var ännu inte fullkomlig och det enda hon var riktigt medveten om var barnets närhet. Sin kropp visste hon ingenting om.<p>

Hur länge barnet låg över hennes huvud och försvårade hennes andning visste hon inte, men när hon försökte röra på huvudet flyttade sig kroppen över henne och hon fick för första gången en ordentlig titt på sitt hittebarn.

En pojke, var hennes första tanke. Han hade ljusa ögon, ett slags ovanlig, gyllne färg. Håret var en enda röra av solblekta, blonda trådar som hon genast ville reda ut men förmådde inte uppmana tillräckligt mycket kraft att genomföra impulsen. Ansiktet var strimmigt av smuts, sot och blod. För första gången insåg hon att även barnet, pojken var skadad.

Halsen såg ut att ha blivit uppskuren, något som förklarade tystnaden. Han var säkert skadad på kroppen också. Tröjan som hon från början trott var smutsig var i själva verket färgad av blod. Barnet var i lika stort behov av hjälp som hon.

Hostningarna trängde sig än en gång genom hennes hals och känseln återvände.

Smärta. Strängarna nerifrån kroppen slog henne i huvudet med sådan kraft att hon var på väg att förlora medvetandet igen. De springande stegen som närmade sig uppmärksammade hon inte förrän de var alldeles tätt inpå.

Hon skulle komma att kalla det instinkt senare. Vad det än var så rörde hon sig snabbt. Hon slet till sig barnet, tryckte honom mot sitt bröst och hennes huvud vändes mot den annalkande faran. I några sekunder glömde hon bort sin smärta och tänkte bara på att skydda sitt hittebarn från det som kom. Hon hade inga andra vapen än sina egna nävar och hon var helt hjälplös där hon låg. Inget av det mindes hon just då. Men den som kom hade militärens blå uniform och det ansikte hon såg genom ljuset uppifrån var bekant.

"Curtis." Mannen över henne andades ut av lättnad. När hon kände igen honom log hon också och slappnade av.

* * *

><p>Den här gången vaknade hon av att barnet inte var med henne. Utan en tanke på sig själv och sin kropp satte hon sig käpprakt up och skallade den som stod lutad över henne. För att se det från den ljusa sidan så förde kollisionen henne tillbaka ner på britsen.<p>

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga om dig, Curtis", sade mannen bredvid henne medan han gned sin näsa.

Hon koncentrerade sig på honom och kände igen den vita läkarrocken. En kort titt bakom hans rygg förklarade att hon blivit räddad och befann sig i ett provisoriskt sjuktält.

"Barnet." Hon hörde ordet utan att känna igen rösten. Det var bara den rosslande känslan i halsen som förklarade att rösten var hennes egen.

"Du menar din lilla änglavakt?" Mannen såg på henne med allvarliga blå ögon.

Magen knöt sig och blodet blev kallt.

"Röda Korset och Red Crescents folk tar hand om honom", svarade han sanningsenligt. "Men vi vet inte var han kommer ifrån. Det enda vi är helt säkra på är att han inte kom från den byn, att han har fått granatsplitter i halsen, ena axeln är illa skrapad och hans rygg är bränd."

Hon slappnade av. De hade inte dödat barnet. Han skulle få vård och hjälp. Hon skulle hjälpa honom.

"Hur känner du dig?"

Frågan gjorde henne äntligen medveten om att hon hade ont. Från bröstet och ner hade hon ont, och ju längre ner ju värre kändes det.

"Mina ben?"

"Är illa åtgångna", bekräftade läkaren med en nick. "Om du kommer att kunna gå igen är osäkert. Hade inte Armstrong hittat dig hade du aldrig kunnat komma därifrån. Han berättade att han hörde ett skrik från stället och rusat dit. Var glad för det."

Hon kunde inte låta bli att le. "Barnet räddade mig", viskade hon. Halsen kändes som sandpapper men hon ville säga orden. "Kom med vatten, försökte dra mig loss."

"Jaså?" sade läkaren. "Det är riskabelt för barnet att prata så jag tänker inte fråga honom var han fick vattnet ifrån. Men du lever i alla fall. Nå, du behöver inte svara mig. Någon kommer snart med vatten och mat till dig. Under tiden kan du försöka vänja dig vid tanken på att dina ben är obrukbara."

Läkaren reste sig och gick därifrån utan att bry sig om de heta blickar som träffade honom i ryggen.

Hon föll trött tillbaka på kudden och andades ut. Utan barnet nära sig kändes det olidligt ensamt. Det fanns fler i tältet, men alla var tysta, upptagna i sina egna smärtor, och hon kände sig ännu mer ensam. Hon hoppades att barnet mådde bra och var väl omhändertagen.

Splitter i halsen. Hon stirrade upp på tältduken. Han skulle aldrig kunna prata med henne. Hon skulle inte kunna ta honom med sig hem heller. Vad skulle hon kunna göra för att tacka honom? I hennes tankar var han fortfarande hennes hittebarn. Ett så litet barn. Vart hade hans föräldrar tagit vägen?

Magen knöt sig igen och hade hon haft något i den skulle det ha kommit raka vägen upp. _Vart hade hans föräldrar tagit vägen?_ Vilken dum fråga. Det var krig och pojken hade granatsplitter i halsen.

Det var märkligt att inse vad hon tänkte på. De hade bara varit ensamma i kanske lite mer än ett dygn, hon var inte säker, och redan betraktade hon barnet som sitt eget och han fyllde hennes tankar mer än Cig hade gjort när hon var nykär.

Tanken på hennes före detta man fick det att strama i halsen och smärtorna från benen att kännas värre.

Oväntat kände hon små händer som drog i hennes arm och hon såg ner på den. Barnets ljusa ögon såg oroligt på henne.

Hennes hjärta svämmade över av glädje att se honom igen och han föll villigt i hennes famn. De hade bytt kläder på honom var det första hon lade märke till. Skor hade han inte längre, och tröjan och byxorna var gräddvita. Av någon anledning hoppades hon att Korsets folk tvättade hans gamla kläder så att han kunde få tillbaka dem. Det kändes inte riktigt rätt att han inte hade den röda tröjan.

* * *

><p>Efterhand som dagarna gick fick hon långsamt tillbaka känslan av benen och började trots läkarens protester gå. Det gick illa, men hon var för envis för att ge sig. Hälften av läkarna stöttade henne och den andra hälften sade att hon var galen och riskerade sina ben. Chefsläkaren fick nog av henne och uttryckte sig med ett ord; "Fruntimmer!"<p>

Barnet kom dagligen, och blev dagligen hämtad av folk från Röda Korset eller Red Crescent. Han tyckte inte om att bli hämtad och hon anade att han stack ifrån dem för att träffa henne. Hon klagade inte. Hon blev lika lycklig varje gång hon såg hans ljusa ögon och leende ansikte. När han kom tog hon honom i famn och de satt en stund i tystnad och ömhet. Han klamrade sig fast vid henne som om hon var hans riktiga mamma och ibland undrade hon om han faktiskt trodde att hon var det. Hon kände sig definitivt som det.

Tveksamt, ett ord i taget, började hon prata med honom. Han svarade aldrig men hon förstod ändå. Hans ansikte och ögon talade om för henne vad han tyckte och att han förstod vad hon sade, vilket förstärkte hennes tro att hans riktiga föräldrar hade varit läkare och/eller tvåspråkiga. När hon försökte gå uppmuntrade och hejade han genom att klappa i händerna och le mot henne.

"Varför gör han inga ljud?" frågade hon en kväll när en kvinna från Röda Korset kom för att hämta barnet.

"Känner du till att han har granatsplitter i halsen?" frågade kvinnan.

Hon nickade.

"Splittret sticker in mellan hans stämband, vilket gör det otroligt smärtsamt att göra ljud, och det skulle troligtvis få det att blöda i halsen och kväva honom till döds. Om det inte vore så riskabelt hade vi redan tagit bort den, men läkarna tvekar. För att vara ärlig, om du vill höra det från min mun, är det ett Guds mirakel att pojken fortfarande lever. Så kom nu, pojke. Sängdags."

Barnet kysste hennes kind innan han gled ner från britsen och trumpet följde med den andra kvinnan tillbaka dit han höll till när han inte var inne hos henne.

Hon lade sig ner och funderade på vad hon fått veta. Ett Guds mirakel hade kvinnan sagt. Hon log. Hon visste redan att det inte fanns någon Gud, men det var otroligt att barnet kunde leva med en så svår skada. Inget mirakel, men otroligt.

* * *

><p>Det var inte explosionen utan tryckvågen som väckte henne mitt i natten. Hon tumlade ur sängen medan tältet föll ihop.<p>

Panik bröt ut.

Upp, ner, fram, back, ut eller in. Hon visste inte åt vilket håll hon kämpade med tältduken och pinnarna. Det stack i huden. Det gjorde ont underifrån. Hon kunde inte andas. Fler explosioner. Hon virades in ytterligare i sitt oväntade fängelse. Hon kom inte loss. Hon skulle kvävas.

Plötsligt fick hon luft igen samtidigt som något slet i hennes arm.

"Curtis! Ta dig samman."

Hon kände igen rösten. Mannen ömsom bar och ömsom släpade henne med sig bort från det fallna tältet. Hon märkte suddigt hur tältduken rörde sig i ett fladdrande ljus.

"Jag har ingen aning om var de kom ifrån men de anfaller helt på måfå. Röda Korsets tält är övertänt."

Korset? Barnet! Hon måste hitta honom. Han måste vara jätterädd. Men när hon försökte spjärna emot skrek hon ut smärtan i benen.

Paniken var nästan fullkomlig. Här fanns bara skadade soldater. Alla andra var från Korset eller Crescent. Och barnet. Allt stod i lågor.

"Curtis! Kom med! Stannar du här så dör du!"

"Barnet." Rösten som talade var befallande, morrande och rytande. Hon kände inte igen den och visste ändå att det var hennes egen. "Jag kan inte lämna barnet!"

För första gången såg hon på mannen som hjälpt henne ut. Det var Armstrong, samma man som hittat henne där ute i spillrorna av helvetet. Han blödde från ett sår i tinningen och elden reflekterades i hans ögon.

"Och var finns han?"

Hon vände sig bort från honom och började springa, försökte. Hennes förstörda ben påminde henne om att hon inte kunde springa, att hon nästan inte kunde gå. Hon kände bara hur händer och armar tog ett stadigt grepp om henne och förde henne framåt, rakt in i ett röd och gulfärgat helvete.

Folk sprang omkring i fåfänga försök att rädda allt som räddas kunde. Kroppar låg kringströdda. De levande försökte rädda dem som redan var döda. Förtvivlans hopp blandades med desperation och fruktan i allas ögon. Explosioner ekade genom hennes huvud. Hennes blick försökte se genom allt.

Där! Mellan pinnar, tältdukar, lågor och springande kroppar såg hon äntligen hans lilla gestalt.

"Barn!"

Han tittade upp. Hennes hjärta slog dubbla slag av lycka över att barnet levde. Deras blickar möttes och han störtade mot henne med en fart hon inte trott var möjlig för så korta ben, och hon gjorde allt för att springa honom till mötes. Hon plockade upp barnet och tryckte honom mot sig.

"Vi måste härifrån!"

Hon kunde bara nicka och vände med mannens rörelse med barnet klängande om sin hals. De stelnade båda till vid den plötsliga uppenbarelsen av fiendesoldater som stormade in i lägret. Mörka gestalter med runda huvuden och eldspottande vapen. De stod mitt i deras väg.

Hon kände hur hon kastades åt sidan samtidigt som hon hörde de välbekanta ljuden av skottlossning och kulor som begravdes i varmt kött. En blick över axeln bekräftade hennes farhågor och instinktivt rullade hon undan för att Armstrongs stora kropp inte skulle landa på hennes ben.

Barnet började hosta. Runt om fanns bara lågor. Hon försökte krypa därifrån med barnet fortfarande tryckt mot sig.

"Mama."

Hon tittade mer mot barnet. Han grät. Blod rann från hans mun och han hostade och drog i hennes kläder.

"_Splittret… smärtsamt att göra ljud… ett Guds mirakel att han lever."_

"Mama."

Förtvivlan, panik och desperation blandades med en djup och varm lycka i hennes bröst, men den kvävdes när barnet hostade igen och hon såg blodflödet från hans mun och hals. Hon försökte hyscha honom att inte prata, be honom att sluta hosta. Bönfalla honom att inte försvinna.

"Mama…"

Barnet slutade hosta, men hans ögon blev blinda och började sjunka in i sina hålor. Han var död.

Ett par svarta kängor stod framför henne och hon tittade långsamt upp. Hon kände igen ansiktet. Ögonen som sett på henne med ömhet var sorgsna.

Hennes man hade lämnat henne. Hennes föräldrar var besvikna på henne. Hon hade gett sig huvudstupa in i kriget. Allt av samma anledning

En pistolmynning pekade på hennes panna. Ögonkontakten bröts aldrig.

Hon hade lämnat allt av en enda anledning. Barnet var dött. Hon hade gett sig in i gränstvisten av barnslig desperation.

"Jag kan inte få barn."

Mannen log glädjelöst mot henne och kramade avtryckaren.


End file.
